Legends
by supernaturalove
Summary: In 1878 Kamiya Kaoru was a sore fit for our small town of rivers and mountains. Unintentionally, she outraged us with her very way of life . With friends and lovers, she followed a voice few could understand, and together, they became legends.
1. The Nail

**Legends**

**Chapter One: The Nail**

1878 was a year of great change for my country, my town and most of all, it was a year of great change for me. That was the year I met and subsequently grew to love Kamiya Kaoru. Even before we met, she had distantly fascinated me. The stories about her, the whispered rumors of her scandalous exploits…they all excited in my young heart a certain nagging curiosity and a sense of discontent about my own normal, predictable life.

I secretly admired her from the first time her name was slandered in my presence. I was sitting with mother paying a visit to my mother's good friend, Miko. Miko, mother and myself sat, sipping tea. As usual Miko, a busybody, was filling my mother with gossip in her very unique way. Miko never gossiped with an outward display of passion and excitement. She had a quiet sense of refinement in her tone. Every juicy line of dirt that dropped from her lips held an edge of silent, evil poise. A certain line was dropped about the female Kendo practitioner of the Kamiya family. Apparently, she was found shouting in the streets with a group of men. What she was shouting about was unknown, yet it was a known fact that as she was shouting, she spit on the face of an innocent passerby. Kamiya did not stop her shouting to apologize. In fact, she apparently had to be dragged from the scene by her friends.

"Normally such a monstrous display would not be tolerated, but she has that brothel of men living with her now. They'll hurt anyone who even comments on her openly," Miko said, as she gracefully placed her tea in front of her.

Mother nodded, emphatically. My mother was a gentle and natural gossip. She allowed herself to enjoy it. I think it was from mother that I learned to appreciate the corruption that people like Kamiya Kaoru incited. Mother never took gossip to heart. In fact, she was genuinely thankful for societies corrupters. People like Kamiya san gave her something to talk about.

My mother and Miko then proceeded to fill each other's ears (and mine) with all latest news concerning the swordswoman. How was orphaned at the age of sixteen, yet continued to live alone and run her father's dojo. Miko thought that was admirable, only the daughter of true samurai would show such heart. However, a _show_ of heart is more than enough. Kamiya had proven her point. It was now time to accept reality, marry properly and continue to uphold the once honorable Kamiya name.

"Such a woman will certainly come to ruin soon. Her father's dojo cannot survive like this. I'm very concerned," said Miko

"Yes Kamiya san will definitely come to ruin," my mother agreed with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. Mother was looking forward to that day. What a story it would be! Perhaps, I too was looking forward to that day. You see my feelings had not yet developed into admiration. I was merely curious about her, this Kamiya Kaoru.

We were the same age, and both of admirable samurai stock. However, that was were the similarities ended. I had never really raised my voice to anyone. I would never have the audacity to challenge a group of men. I'm not a weak or fearful person, but I'm not reckless either. Kamiya had not merely challenged a group of men. She'd done it on a crowded street for everyone to see! As if she were unaware of what people would say, what they would think. Or perhaps she was very aware of what people would say. Perhaps that is why she did it. My curiosity was now officially piqued.

A few months later, the hear turned up when it became common knowledge that the drifter, Himura Kenshin was no distant relative and much more than just a temporary visitor at the Kamiya dojo. Around that time Kamiya's life became one scandalous exploit after another and my curiosity developed into a near desperate admiration.

Until 1878, Kamiya had never really scandalized our town, she merely shocked us and filled certain high-minded people in our society with something to complain and wonder about. Having refused honorable marriage proposals from two of our finest bachelors, and maintaining her position as assistant master of her late father's dojo, Kamiya had placed herself in a peculiar social position. Officially, she belonged to no one. However, we could not accept this. There is _always _a social obligation, and it was Kamiya's duty, especially as a daughter of samurai, to obey the moral laws of our community, both official and unofficial,

In those days, all of our lives were in a state of rapid change. We were experiencing a near constant influx of new outsiders, ideas and philosophies from who knows where. Violence and politics were the subjects of the hour. Every week it seemed, we heard rumors of wars and change. There was so much talk; we found it hard to keep up.

Given all this social change, our small community found division within itself. Whenever such sharp division occurs in a land or people find themselves in the midst of some great change, we feel inclined to take sides. We want to pledge allegiance to _something_ in an effort to return to stability. We want to lessen the feeling of being tossed with time. Of course there are those fortunate (or not so fortunate) souls who can drift with the wind and flow, unmoved with the changing of seasons. Then there are those who create change, positive or no and willfully disturb the ebb and flow of society. Kamiya and her gang if outcasts would prove to be that type.

In any case, there were those in our town who held fast to tradition. Lovers of old establishment, these people became extremely zealous in the pursuit of social and moral offenders. Tokyo as a metropolis is home to all sorts of moral corruptors, freethinkers, drifters and social upstarts. If Kamiya Kaoru had been a drifter of the city, a lost cat without a home, she would possibly not have encountered the problems she did. However, Tokyo is a network of wards, of individual communities, each with its own social law and moral code.

Kamiya Kaoru was a member of one such community. She was a part of this place, as was I, our tiny, quiet ward of temples and rivers. Here, the difference between us was vast. Every move of hers was noted and watched. While I just floated with the breeze, both generally respected and generally unnoticed. Respected because I was unnoticed, or unnoticed because I was respected?

I had been acquainted with Kaoru as a child. She was raised among us. Our families were evenly matched. We were of equal social standing. My father's income was a bit better than hers, however, what they lacked in finances, they more than compensated in other Areas. My family is merely samurai by birth. My father rarely practiced sword arts. The status of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was a good match for our money. Her father died well established in our community, leaving her as the heir to his prosperous school and land. She was not without connection and support. Before her father left for war, he had begun making plans for Kaoru's future. He had established suitors to consider for her. Yet with his sudden departure for war and subsequent death, Kaoru immediately dissolved any plans for marriage and thus began her life as she has now come to live it.

As I stated before, she never truly scandalized us until the year 1878 when she and I both reached the age of seventeen. That year, I was engaged, and later married to my precious Yoshiro. It was the beginning of a new life for me in many ways. Though Yoshiro was chosen for me, I was blessed to have known and admired him since we were children. While for me, leaving childhood and becoming a married woman was a tremendous step, Kaoru was taking big steps of her own. That was the year she began living with Himura Kenshin. She found him, and he changed her life. For many reason she grew to cleave after him, and he to her. Yes, he changed her life. But in my opinion, he ended it as well. She abandoned her name and honor to live with him, to love him, only to be later murdered by one of him or one of his enemies. It is yet to be determined.

Even now it is hard to think about her murder. Difficult even for those who slandered her name and for everyone who stayed away from her "house of violence and disgrace". We were all shocked and devastated by her death. Of course, the event of her death was preceded by a series of scandals, the likes of which our town had never seen. By the time she actually died (from her riotous living) we were all too shocked to believe it. The worst of us predicated it, and it had actually come true. You see, there were those of us who had such contempt for her obstinacy, for her wildness that we predicated her riotous living would get _someone_ killed. And even though I always admired her, eventually coming to know her as a close friend, I couldn't deny that her lifestyle with Kenshin was peppered with violence. So many things stood between them and the happiness they sought together. His enemies, her vulnerability, her temper, his emotions, her youth, his secrets, these things made loving each other a dangerous and violent affair.

Her memorial services was one of the largest I'd every seen. It seemed the entire town turned up. We all sought to give our condolences (and condescending judgment) to her friends and lovers. However, the main attraction, the one to blame, was not to be found. Himura had apparently come unhinged and disappeared on the very night of her murder (leaving many to suspect – as some had predicted – that he was the murderer). The hustler, Zanza, was there. He looked like yesterday's garbage and smelled worse. Though he muttered curses and incoherent phrases the entire time, at least he had the decency to show up. Yet he too, disappeared soon after her memorial. Only the woman doctor, Megumi and the child-thief Yahiko remained.

At that time, I cried. I was angry. Angry at myself for believing in someone as reckless as Kaoru. I was angry with Kaoru for being so stupid. I was angry at Himura san for so many things. Did he kill her with his own hands? Or simply fail to protect her when it mattered most? Why did he run? As samurai he should have followed her in death, or lived on to avenge her. Most of all, I was angry with our town. Angry at the callous sense of relief that mingled with fear and sadness at her death. Of course, nobody _wanted_ Kaoru to die so horribly. However, many of us were guilty of wishing her _gone. _Wishing her gone from our town, wishing ourselves free from her wild and unsettling influence.

While I was submitting to plans of marriage, Kaoru was having street fights with yakuza. As I was learning to arrange flowers, and juggling wedding plans with household duties, Kaoru was playing house with her band of rejects. While I was learning to be a good wife to Yochiro, Kaoru was learning the facts of life from her lover, Kenshin. Actually, I still don't know how many rumors about her exploits where true. When I finally got to know her personally I could hardly bring myself to ask her many questions. This was in part because like everyone else, before she died I was a little afraid of her. And like everyone else, when she came back from the dead, I was too afraid to even look at her. I am ashamed, but I will never understand how we buried her ashes and cursed Kenshin's name, only to see her return, with him in tow. We wanted to drive them out then, but we were afraid. What kind of woman could defy us all, die for her debauchery and still return, triumphant? Kaoru knew I was afraid just like the rest. Nevertheless she came to me. She told me all of their stories. She told me her heart. She showed me how it felt to be the nail that sticks out of the plank… and she showed me how it felt to be hammered down.

Feel free to review.


	2. Between Her Youth

Thank you for the reviews and for reading.

Legends: Chapter 2

**Between her Youth**

It was early April, the spring of 1878. The air was sweet. Fresh and fragrant, there was a sense of newness of hope, love and excitement in the air. At least that is how it felt for me. Yochiro and I were officially going to be married. I beamed as I walked down the street towards Akabeko. He walked beside me, erect and proud, his brown eyes darting about with excitement. Occasionally he would look glance down at me, and smile. I kept my eyes lowered, but I could see him. He made my heart flutter.

The streets were busy and lively. Mid morning is a good time for a stroll through the market, everyone out and about. Vendors were shouting, children played. I was happy. We passed a sweet stand, and I couldn't help myself, I had to look, if only to dream.

"Do you want something?" Yochiro asked, as he noticed the path of my eyes.

I silently inclined my head, answering neither yes, nor no. Hoping he would understand my smile. He did, and without a sound or touch, he gave me a slight bow as he led the way to the sweet stand.

"Don't look now, but see who's coming," Yochiro said, his voice taking on a conspiratorial quality. I looked anyway. It was none other than Kamiya Kaoru and her redheaded friend Himura Kenshin. He walked in front of her, though she was close behind, occasionally grabbing his gi to get his attention or simply to whisper or diddle. Those whispers and diddles interested me. Even here, among all these people, she has to stand out. She has to stand out and separate herself by making a public display of their intimacy. That was the second time I'd seen them in the streets together. This time, just like the last, Kamiya made a point to distinguish herself. The first time I saw her, she and Himura had brazenly walked side-by-side, closer than necessary, their shoulders almost touching. Now, she actually put her lips to his ears, she took his gi in her_ hands_, and he seemed to take it all in stride. As if it were natural for her to touch him, to claim audacious ownership with brazen acts of affection.

"I can't believe they act that way in public," Yochiro said. "She's just a young girl all alone, so maybe she can be somewhat excused. But this guy is supposed to be samurai, he ought to have some shame."

Shame. We walk with this in mind, bowing our heads and keeping our distance. This is what I know and understand. I don't need to touch Yochiro for him to understand my feelings. I don't want to cast our affection into the public streets for everyone to see. I want it to be secret, precious, between only the two of us. Yochiro understands this. But even so…

"I wouldn't behave that way, but what's wrong with it Yochiro? Why should they have to hide their…relationship?"

Yochiro never misses a beat. He knows I'm playing devil's advocate. I want to know what he thinks. I want him to agree with my heart.

"Some things aren't for everyone to see. Besides if they want everyone to know about their relationship, then they should get married. But it's not like I really care. That Himura guy seems nice enough, even if he does look like a foreigner. Plus apparently he was an indispensable help to the police awhile back when all those politicians were getting killed."

They were passing us, and we stood still with everyone else, staring. My eyes met Kaoru's then, and for some reason, I smiled at her. In a split second she sized us up then threw me a wink and a sly smile.

_What was that?_ I'd never had a conversation with Kaoru, had only been distantly acquainted with her as a child. We didn't know each other now, so why wink at me as if we were friends? The smile I can understand, but why a wink? I blushed and turned my head.

I stood there, slightly dazed. The notorious Kamiya Kaoru had winked at me. _Me_.

"Did she just wink at you?" Yochiro asked, his voice laughing with casual shock.

"Me? What are you talking about? There must have been someone behind me that she knew."

"Yeah, probably."

With that, Yochiro began to move again. He didn't need to speak or touch me. I followed his body. Kamiya had winked at me, and in her eyes was a knowing and mischievous smile. As if she knew something I didn't. A wink is often shared as an expression of some secret between two people. Perhaps she was just teasing me, having a little fun with the very average demure girl on the streets. We were both the same age but worlds apart. Two girls in the market and two men. One couple casting their affections, without shame into everyone's faces, the other couple, silently courting in the most proper manner. Perhaps she was mocking me, flaunting her freedom in the face of my conformity. When I did get to know her, I asked about it, but she did not recall the incident. So what she meant by that wink, I still do not know.

But at that moment I resolved to find out. I would corner this girl and get the truth.

Reviews are appreciated


	3. The Streets

**AN: I'm writing this story for enjoyment, but it's also a small personal exploration of daily interactions and **_**my **_**perceptions of Japanese culture. It is not **_**really**_ **based on proofs, only my biased American observations. I'm living in small town Japan right now and want to explore certain aspects of communication that I have observed in a harmless fictional setting. So don't take any "cultural references" I make in this story to heart. I don't like using Japanese, this is an English story, but there are few things that we don't have in English, for that I'll just use the Japanese word, but it'll be at the bare minimum. Only one word and two places in this chapter that you might not know, the rest is pretty common fan Japanese:**

**Fusuma: **These are the sliding doors often found in homes, many people write this as _shoji_. But I _think _they're actually different. http://en. Nihonbashi and Kyobashi: Basically Tokyo is a big area made of smaller "wards". The wards are like small cities. Think of it like New York City. NYC is made of Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, etc. Each ward of Tokyo has distinct neighborhoods. Nihonbashi and Kyobashi are two zones of the Chuo ward in Tokyo. I choose these places somewhat randomly, but also because many rivers and bridges used to run through these neighborhoods, and we see a lot of river action around Kaoru's house. Enough! On with the story.

**Sensei: **You already know that sensei pretty much means master. It is used for many different types of individuals who are highly respected. Doctors, teachers, great artists, etc, so Megumi is a sensei.

**Legends**

**Streets with no Name**

**Chapter 3**

It was an usually hot day for late spring. While the sun's blaze had begun to cool with the onset of early evening, the air remained uncharacteristically thick and humid. Of all days to take a different route home, I had to choose this one. My under kimono clung to my skin. The bottoms of my tabi were soaked. I felt uncomfortably damp and sweaty in the most unseemly places. To make matters worse, I was hopelessly lost and somewhere along the way I managed to twist my ankle. Somehow I had taken a wrong set, perhaps because I was walking too fast, attempting to take dangerously wide strides in my restricting kimono. I clutched the handle of my shopping baskets, taking another look at my surroundings. Packed dirt road, gates and trees. I knew I was in an older district of former samurai. Thusly my ward could not be far.

Tokyo is a place where the streets have no name and the wards and neighborhoods are many. I do not pride myself at being able to navigate these winding narrow roads. Everyone knows how. When I was younger, Nihonbashi, my neighborhood, was a city in itself. It seemed to encompass the entire world. Now, Nihonbashi is just a small part of this great metropolis. Today, my brains were somewhere afar off. Perhaps, the heat, my throbbing ankle or thoughts of my fiancée distracted me. Whatever the case, I was tired, sweaty, hot, in pain and thoroughly uncomfortable. Just as I was about to give up and sit on the side of the road to gather my wits, a loud voice from behind shocked me out of my unpleasant musings.

"Are you lost?" The voice was young and feminine so I turned without reservation toward it. It was none other than Kamiya Kaoru. Paying no heed to my bulging eyes, she jogged forward easily. I noticed she wore a hakama and light summer gi. There was a wrapped weapon, probably a shinai in across her back.

"Did you hear me? Are you lost? You look hurt."

I stammered for a moment before I could gather a reply, a little put off by her directness.

"Oh. Well, it seems that maybe this part of town is not as familiar to me as most."

Kaoru looked at me quizzically for a moment as if she'd never heard a woman answer with graceful evasion.

"Well, I live here," Kaoru gestured to a gated structure a little up the road. "I know this area very well. I can probably help you out. Where do you want to go?"

I searched her face for a moment, quickly averting my eyes when she looked into them. Was this the same girl who just teased me in the market last week? Did she remember me?

I stood there for a moment, contemplating.

"Are you okay? I was walking behind you. You were limping and now you look faint. Maybe you should sit down," Kaoru said, concern in her voice and worry creasing her brow.

"Actually. I'm fine. I just took a small stumble a little ways back."

After a moment, Kaoru peered at me a little closer, leaning in.

"I think I know you…" My face must have shown some alarm, for she quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, where do you want to go?"

"Me? Um, that is, I live in Nihonbashi."

"Nihonbashi?! No wonder you seem familiar. This is Kyobashi, so you're very close. When I was little my father often had business there. Did you grow up there? What's your name?"

As she assaulted me with questions, my head seemed to swirl. This heat was really unbearable. Kaoru leaned in closer, her hands coming up to my head. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could see her eyes widening in surprise, just as I could feel a sick heat pooling in my stomach. I felt a sensation of falling.

'_I am falling. What about my groceries?'_

Then my world went black.

"_So who is she?"_

"_I don't know. I found her on the street."_

'_Where am I?'_

"That's sounds just like you tanuki chan. You're just too curious."

"_Kaoru dono is always helping people."_

'I was walking down the street…'

"Yeah right. She's just picking up strays, looking for free labor."

My head felt thick and foggy, my eyes heavy. There was a cold pack on my forehead.

"_Shut-up little Yahiko!"_

"_She ain't no stray. Look at her clothes. Dumbass."_

"_You're the dumbass! And I'm not little, you ugly girl!"_

"_Yahiko watch your mouth!"_

"_Why doesn't Sano have to watch __his__ mouth?"_

"_Maa, ma."_

The air was still warm, but held a pleasant scent. Something good was cooking in the background. My foot was wrapped in cloth and elevated.

"Mou. I was just walking behind her and she looked kind of unstable on her feet. I thought she needed help."

"Kenshin why are you smiling like that?

"Shut up, rooster head. He always looks like that."

I could feel a presence leaning in and suddenly the pleasant smell of food cooking was replaced by the strong smell of alcohol and fish. My eyes flew open.

"Get out of her face you idiot!"

"Sano move!"

"Look she's awake! Sano brought her back with his bad breath!"

I felt a little fuzzy and disconcerted, and more than a little frightened. I didn't recognize any of the voices or names. I heard and felt the sounds of a scuffle breaking loose and closed my eyes bleatingly.

There was the sound of chaos for a moment, women, men and children screaming, before a soft masculine voice pierced through the madness.

"Everyone, calm down. You are frightening her. Let Megumi do her work."

I don't know why they could hear this voice over the racket, but I do understand why the violence stopped when he spoke. There was a mild steely edge about his tone that left no room for argument. I wanted to see the owner of that voice. All became still and I cautiously opened my eyes to find a beautiful feminine face peering down at me through intelligent brown eyes. She spoke softly, with gentle, caressing confidence.

"My name is Takani Megumi. I am a doctor. You are in Tokyo. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, but what --?

"Sit up." Before I had a chance to comply she was lifting me up. Someone was stuffing blankets behind my head and back, propping me up.

"Drink."

There was a cup placed to my lips. I swallowed, as I had no choice, Takani sensei was tipping the cup. She continued to tip the cup until I had emptied it.

"You are at the Kamiya dojo to be precise."

'_I see. The Kamiya dojo. I met Kamiya on the streets, but how did I get here? I was lost…'_

"Kamiya Kaoru is the master of this place. She found you stumbling aimlessly down the streets."

"I didn't say she was aimle—" Kaoru began, but Takani sensei cut her off before she could finish.

"You collapsed. She screamed. Sano and Kenshin came running. They carried you here."

"I collapsed?" I remember feeling very hot and falling. My groceries…

"They carried me?"

"Yes, and I have looked you over."

I raised my head a little to get a look at my apparent saviors. Takani sensei was slender and remarkably beautiful. Her hair was long and straight. Her lips were painted deep red and her almond brown eyes were sharp and intelligent. I wondered did she always paint her lips or was this a special occasion? I'd only seen women with painted lips at weddings and formal events.

Beside her was a small tan boy with wild unruly hair. He was probably ten or eleven years old. He expression was very serious, and I wondered what a boy so young would have on his mind to merit such an expression.

On the other side of Takani sensei was Kamiya san. She looked annoyed, her blue bright eyes narrowed and glaring at Takani sensei.

"Alright fox, so you looked her over. What's her problem?"

There was a collective sigh as I turned towards the rough baritone sound.

"I apologize for this idiot."

"Watch it fox."

The "idiot" was rather big. He had a jagged edge to him, day old hair creating scruffy black stubble on his face. His eyes were slightly blood shot. A red bandana held back a mess of uncombed hair. He was chewing on a fish bone. I couldn't tell if his threat to the "fox", Takani sensei was serious or jest.

"Actually, please excuse me for a moment." Takani sensei stood up and walked to the fusuma, pulling it open with a resounding snap.

"Out. Everyone."

There was a chorus of protests, but they all obeyed, shuffling out the door. I watched as a small, tightly built man, I didn't notice before passed me. He had long red hair and strangely colored eyes. This must be Himura san, and probably the owner of that soft commanding voice as well. "_When people where getting chopped up, he helped the police."_ That's what Yoshiro said. I noticed he carried a single long sword, blade down. If he were to draw it, the blade would come out wrong…I think. The saya was old, and worn.

"I'm sorry about all that."

Takani sensei kneeled beside me once again, diverting my thoughts away from Himura san's strange sword.

"They should not have been in here. But you woke up earlier than expected. I apologize."

"N-no. That's quite alright, I think. Actually, what is…"?

"What's wrong with you?"

I nodded.

"Well, aside from a twisted ankle, you simply over exerted yourself. There were many fainters at the clinic today. You weren't the only one. It was an unusually hot day."

"Oh. Yes, well..." I sat up cautiously, reorienting myself.

"Is that all?"

"Actually, no," Takani sensei seemed mildly annoyed at my questions and blushed, bowing my head a bit in apology. I was taught never to question doctors. They are masters of their craft. But Takani sensei was so young…could she really be a master?

"How long were you outside?"

"About three or four hours," I answered obediently this time.

"What were you doing?"

"Just walking around, shopping. That reminds me –"

"When did you last eat?"

"Oh…I see. I guess that's it. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I'm so fool—"

"You are dehydrated. Please have more water."

Takani sensei's voice was smooth as silk, her eyes sharp as a new blade. She held the water close to my face, cherry lips smiling for some reason. I drank, thinking about my groceries. I didn't want to be rude, but Mother would not be happy, and she would most likely worry that I had not returned yet. It was getting dark. Still, these people had saved me. I was very lucky that Kamiya san was passing by, or else I could still be lying in the middle of the road, lost and hurt. My groceries could wait.

"Thank you so much. Takani sensei. How can I ever repay you for your most gracious kindness? I am unworthy. Please forgive me and except my most humble thanks."

I placed the cup on the ground and shifted around so I could bow to her, careful of my sore foot. After a few moments of silence Megumi cleared her throat and shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable. Did I do something wrong? Perhaps I did not show my thanks enough. I bowed lower.

"W-well. Thank you, but I really didn't—anyway, you are just suffering from heat exhaustion. Your muscles cramped because of the heat, and that is probably why you hurt your foot. All you need is rest and nourishment. Knowing Kaoru, she will want you to spend the night, and I agree you should stay off your foot, so please lie back down. We'll bring you some food when everything's ready."

Megumi started to get up.

"Takani sensei. I implore you. Please accept my—"

Before I could finish, Takani sensei cut me off with a smirk.

"Relax. Just rest."

As she stood I could see she was shapely as well. Takani sensei closed the fusuma a little too hard, my ears were ringing. I would never guess her for a doctor, even though she was dressed like one. She was after all, only a woman, and beautiful at that. Perhaps her husband was the doctor and she was assisting him or standing in his place. She was much too young and pretty to be an independent sensei. What an amusing thought. Did Kamiya san call a doctor just for me? This was too kind, and probably expensive. Even if Takani sensei was the assistant I did not have any more money with me. Still, Takani sensei seemed fairly well acquainted with everyone here.

Just as I was beginning to worry, Kamiya slid open the fusuma and stepped inside, carrying a tray of food. She was smiling nervously. Her hands trembled ever so slightly as she placed the tray on the ground beside me. What did she have to be nervous about? I was the one in the company of strangers.

"I hope you're feeling better."

Before she could say more. I moved to bow before her. All the nasty rumors I'd heard about this young woman would not make me forget my manners. I bowed low.

"You are a most kind and gracious woman. How can I ever show my gratitude? Please—"

"H-hey! That's not necessary! Please get up."

Her arms were on my shoulders, pushing me up and back to the futon.

"Please. It's nothing really. Just relax." Her smile was small and shy. She was blushing.

Cautiously, I began to eat. Mother will worry, but I did not know what to do. I could not possibly leave until they released me. I was in their debt.

"Um, my name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru. But please call me Kaoru. What's your name?"

"I am Takei Meiko. It's a pleasure to meet you. You are ever gracious and kind Kamiya san."

Kamiya san blushed furiously, and fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Please call me Kaoru," she began. I think I know you from somewhere. You live in Nihonbashi so…I played there sometimes as a kid. Nihonbashi is mostly samurai families. Maybe that's it. Are you samurai?"

"Me? I don't think we know each other. However, I am pleased to meet such a kind person as yourself. And yes, I am samurai. We're of the same class," I answered softly.

I felt bad, my words were almost lies. It's true, we didn't really know each other. Clearly, she didn't remember winking at me in the market. But I _knew _her and I also knew we were from the same class. But Kamiya san had drifted away from our old social circle and hierarchal ways. She clearly seemed to embrace this Meiji era, openly mixing with people from the "lower" stocks. I winced at my own thoughts. Yochiro, my fiancé said class divisions were a sad thing of the past and we of the finer stock must learn to adapt and except this.

"Well, It's nice to meet you to," she said brightly. "Nihonbashi isn't far, but depending where your house is, it could be a 20 or 30 minute walk. Since you fainted, and your foot is hurt, maybe you should stay the night."

"I couldn't possibly. My family will worry, and I must repay you as soon as possible. You called a doctor for me after all."

Kamiya looked confused.

"Repay? Don't worry about it. All we did was bring you inside. Megumi's sort of our personal doctor. She practically lives here. I don't think she'd take any money from you anyway. You should stay here the night. I get one of the boys to take a message to your family for you."

'_One of the boys? Oh no. No you can not send "one of the boys" to my house!'_

I panicked for a moment. What should I say? I could not let Kamiya san send "one of the boys". I had know idea what mother and father would do if such people showed up at her door. Most likely mother would not believe their words. Mother would take one look at them and write them off as "low people." She would look at Himura san as some hapless, washed up samurai. Perhaps she would believe the child, but he looked rather rough as well and he couldn't possibly go alone. Father would probably send a carriage to fetch me immediately. We could hardly afford such a thing luxury at this time, with my wedding just around the corner. Somehow I had to get my wits about me and return home on my own. But how would I get there in dark, when I was previously so lost in broad daylight?

"Kamiya san—"

"Shh! I'll make Kenshin take the message for you."

Kaoru hushed my protests as she dashed out of the room. A few minutes later she returned, the redhead with her. They seemed to be having some minor dispute.

"Kenshin, you're suchan _idiot_," Kaoru bit out.

I blushed at Kamiya's passionate insult, but the redhead didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was smiling pleasantly as they kneeled beside me. His eyes sparkled as if he actually enjoyed being defamed by her. He gave me a brief bow but did not introduce himself. No matter, I was already sure of his identity.

"Takei dono, you are more than welcome to reside with us tonight. Please pardon my rudeness, but may I ask your station?"

Excellent. Finally a level of formality I am accustomed to. Of course, I did not expect such polite manners from the redhead. He was so foreign to me, I didn't know what to expect from him. From a distance, it was hard to be certain about him. He looked so different from any person I'd ever seen. Though with him so close, I could see his face and speech, were perfectly Japanese. He carried katana and was samurai according to rumors. I was very curious about him and took this rare opportunity to rudely observe him. His hair was an interesting shade, in that it seemed to be a blend of many colors. Golden-red fire, mixed with a darker, more sinister shade forming a rich auburn. His clothing appeared well made, though it was old and worn, adorned with many patches.

"Good sir, I am the daughter of Takei Hideaki, a minor government official. I am soon to be the wife of Sadamoto Yoshiro."

"I see. So without a doubt, there are people who will worry at your absence. In that case, we would be more than happy to discreetly escort you home. Kaoru dono and myself will guide you. Megumi dono assures me that you can walk, though you must be very careful. Please eat and gather your strength. We will depart when you finish."

He smiled warmly, bowed and left.

"Mou! I don't see why we should drag you out in the middle of the night while you're injured. _I_ think you should stay here and rest. Megumi thinks so too. Anyway, eat."

I watched Kamiya san leave, my expression melting into a warm smile. This young woman was certainly a far cry off from the rumors I had heard. I could see that she was no harlot or vixen. Nay, to me she seemed rather naïve and quite harmless. True, she was very outspoken, as if she didn't care who heard her or what said audience thought. My mother had taught me to speak softly, humbly, and to carry myself unassumingly, even in my own house.

I wasn't sure what to think about the other inhabitants of this place. Takani sensei was mysterious and beautiful. The boy and the big idiot Sano were beyond me, I'd not seen enough to form any opinions to disparage the rumors. Himura san remained a curiosity. Though he alone seemed to understand my predicament. I hoped his promise for discretion was true. While I was ever grateful for their kindness, I could not guarantee any politeness in my mother's expression or my father's inevitable questions.

***

I watched as Himura san carefully closed the gates to the Kamiya residence. There was a chain of thick metal slung through a small hole in the gate. Himura san carefully maneuvered the chain, securely locking the gates together. Strange, I'd never seen anyone chain up his or her gates with such careful precision before, but then again, this was the Kamiya residence. It seemed anything could happen here.

"Kenshin, why are locking up the gates? We'll be back in an hour," Kaoru asked matter of fact.

Himura san shrugged, offered a lazy smile, and strolled forward to lead us.

"Shall we?"

He didn't wait for our answer. He didn't need to. He was already walking and we were already following.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please excuse me, but perhaps I should thank Takani sensei and the other man once again. I feel I am indebted to all of you, especially Kaoru san! There's also the matter of reimbursement. Really, I must do something!"

Kaoru looked taken aback and a little surprised. Did I say something wrong?

"That won't be necessary," Himura san replied, a few paces ahead of Kaoru and I. As if to reassure me, He turned back to me with a smile.

"It is Takani sensei's pleasure to care for those in need. All of us are somewhat indebted to each other and this community. We are all learning from Kaoru dono and merely trying to follow her example. We will not accept any reimbursement."

Himura san and Kaoru exchanged glances, before Kaoru blushed and looked away.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, the distance between Himura san and us spreading. Kaoru walked at my kimono and twisted ankle hindered pace. As soon as Himura san was out of earshot, I gathered my courage.

"Umm, Kaoru s-sa—"

"Stop! Not Kaoru san. Just Kaoru okay? I know we just met but let's not be formal. I don't feel like it," she replied.

"Of course," I began hesitantly. "I just want to say…you and your friends, that is, I've never met anyone like you before."

"Oh really?" She replied casually. She didn't sound terribly surprised, or excited by my sudden confession.

"Um, that is…you seem like a very strong and _interesting_ woman," I was nervous to say it, but this was the truth. At Kaoru's silence I continued, my voice beginning to shake with fear. I had heard so many negative things about her, and was still unsure of the truth behind all the rumors. But Kaoru and her friends had shown me great kindness. I was awed by the ease with which they treated me, as well as by their curious relationships. Now that I could see Kaoru's home was probably not a den of ill repute, I wondered how they all came to know each other, such a motley crew of strangers.

"_Interesting_? Is that so?" Kaoru considered that for a moment and I realized she might not take my words as compliments.

"You're interesting because you seem very strong! You lived alone after your father died. You are master of your family's dojo. You defy what everyone thinks! You do what you want and toss formality to the wind! You are very unique among women!"

Kaoru looked at me, true surprise written across her young face. Perhaps my passionate exclamation was a bit overzealous. I said too much. Though surely she had to know the various things people said about her. Everyone knew about the self-proclaimed "rose of kenjutsu". But how much of what we _knew_ was really true? Had I just proclaimed a load of garbage?

"Wow. I'm not sure what to say to all that. I see you've heard some things about me…Thank you. I think?" Kaoru looked at me with amused uncertainty.

"So those things are true then? Everything I said…?"

Kaoru was quiet for a moment, her blue eyes softening with some unknown emotion. She shrugged.

"I don't really know if everything you said is true. It's true that my father and mother passed and I lived alone. I continue their work with the dojo. I guess my home is not very formal. But I don't mean to be defiant. I don't intend to be so different. I don't actually know what everyone thinks or what people are saying. You seem to know a lot. They're not saying good things. Are they?"

Her voice was soft with this question, much lighter than before. She looked away, seemingly lost in thought. Realization began to dawn for me. Kaoru was not a deliberate rebel. She wasn't throwing formality to the wind to spite our class. Had I over-stepped the line? She was very quiet now. I didn't mean to upset her. But how could she not know what people were saying?

"Umm. People just wonder a lot, about you…and your…relationships. Oh, I'm sorry. Please, please excuse my terrible rudeness." I bowed my head to apologize, only to find that Kaoru was laughing. It was my turn to look up in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm laughing. Don't apologize! I'm not stupid. It's true that I don't know what everyone thinks. But I do know that living with Kenshin is not very proper. Hanging out with Sano, taking Yahiko in and fighting with Megumi all the time doesn't really help matters either. I guess I am throwing away formality, but I don't feel that I have a choice."

"So you don't _all_ live together? Or do you? I thought, you know, that is, people say you _and_ Himura san _and_ that big man live together. I mean, I didn't think anything was, just know it seemed, you know, well, um…" I blushed and stumbled over my words. I know I was being nosy, and possibly insulting with my implications, but Kaoru re-opened the can of worms and I wanted to know what was inside.

"Eh?! Big guy? Sanosuke? Really? He is pretty tall. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Sano is always at my place, but he really just comes to eat and drink, Megumi too. They don't live with me." Kaoru frowned a little to herself and looked away. She didn't address what I'd said about Himura san, opting instead to change the subject.

"What about you Takei san?"

"Oh? Now who's being formal?" I teased. Kaoru's expression brightened at that and she laughed. But she didn't amend her way of addressing me.

"You told Kenshin you're getting married soon."

"Yes, at the end of summer, I'll become a wife."

"Congratulations! Are you excited?"

"Yes, but it's no surprise really. I'm seventeen. I knew I'd be getting married as soon as father could get rid of me."

"You're seventeen? Me too! That's so mature of you, or maybe it's just normal. Personally, I'm no where near getting married," Kaoru said ruefully.

"But you have Himura san." I realized I'd said the wrong thing as soon as the words were out of my mouth, for Kaoru eyes widened, her facing changing into something not entirely pleasant. I had gotten too comfortable. I hoped Kaoru would not take it wrong, but hadn't she _refused_ many marriage prospects already? There had to be a reason for her refusals. If she wasn't just a rebel, I figured Himura san must be her reason. I glanced at her uncertainly. She was frowning and looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to imply! Please, please forgive me," I exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay. At least you're sweet enough to think we're getting married." She smiled slightly then, her voice taking on a wistful quality.

"Actually things have been so crazy for us lately, I haven't had time to think about marriage or anything like that. I haven't really considered what people are saying about me either. Too much is going on with all of us to care. Marriage, class, gossip, it all looks very small compared to what's happening in my life right now. But maybe I should think about it more, my future, marriage…Jinei had to get his idea about me from somewhere."

"Jinei?"

"Oh! Never mind, I'm rambling! Anyway, it's a nice night isn't it?"

Kaoru changed the subject again and I was grateful. My heart was beating so fast at her honesty. I had been taught to ask and answer questions discreetly and with little information. Kaoru's boldness was wearing off on me and I found myself being too forward with her.

Instead, we talked about nature and how she loved spring. She asked me questions about Yoshiro and myself. I found her to be thoroughly pleasant. We walked in silence for a while, the night air finally cooling. The scenery was finally becoming familiar. Soon we would be at my home and I didn't want our conversation to end. I had many thoughts, many questions. She didn't mention Himura san or her personal life again. I was insatiably curious about what could make the rest of the world look so small to her, and this Jinei person, but I didn't ask anymore questions. For Kaoru seemed to be bursting with energy and ideas independent of her reputation or station in life. It was refreshing to listen to those ideas.

Himura san was far ahead. Even at a distance, and in the darkness, I could see a bright crimson sheen of hair leading our way. It swayed gently on the breeze.

"Kaoru, we should have lunch together, " I blurted suddenly.

Kaoru turned to me, her eyes sparkling with happiness and a touch of wonder. Later Kaoru told me that I was the first person outside of her small circle of rejects to extend such an invitation to her in the past year. Ever since she began collecting her assorted group of friends, she had been practically ostracized by people of our class. I knew this, but it didn't occur to me as I extended the invitation. I was merely entranced by her exuberant personality. I wanted more. Though realization soon came, and I began to question myself. What would mother say? Social status was of the utmost importance to her. I have my fiancée to think of as well. What would people think if they saw me with Kaoru? I faltered for a moment, and almost instantly Kaoru seemed to realize her excitement was potentially in vain.

"You must be a very busy woman! I couldn't trouble you to have lunch with me. Plus I've got three men to feed. No money to waste," Kaoru stumbled for any excuse, a way to save us both from embarrassment.

I felt horrible but what could I do? Could I be brave for once in my life? Perhaps I could follow Kaoru's example and boldly do what I wanted. Cast my brains to the wind and follow my instinct to make Kaoru my friend. I didn't reply and Kaoru seemed thankful for it. My home was coming into view.

"Himura san! My home is just right over here!" I had to call out, he was so far ahead. I blushed at the thought that someone might have heard me, it was getting late after all. Himura san stopped and quickly backtracked to where Kaoru and I stood waiting at my gate. I bowed low to them as he approached.

"Takei dono, shall we escort you to your door, or bid you goodbye here?" Himura asked politely.

Did he know I was afraid of what my parents would say to them? My parents would probably not say anything impolite in their presence, but their faces would surely show shock and disdain if they recognized Kaoru. They most likely would thank them properly and over money, but they would not invite them in for tea or rest. I glanced at my two escorts. Himura san's face was still and polite. Normally, it would be _my_ duty to invite them in for tea and introduce them to my parents. Himura san had to know this, but his expression revealed nothing. Kaoru was a different story. Her face honestly revealed the shame she felt at my rudeness.

'_I'm sorry Kaoru. But I want to spare you a greater shame.'_

I didn't like it, but for now this was best. Then a thought occurred to me. Perhaps there was something I could do to mend Kaoru's feelings. Perhaps I could still gain her friendship and save face at the same time. Perhaps I could be brave and stand up for once in my life. Everyday I bow and conform. Today I would be different.

"This place is fine Himura san, thank you so much for all you have done." I turned to Kaoru. "You are such a kind and lovely woman. I _must_ repay you. My home is unfit for you tonight. But there are wonderful places to sit by the river near your home. I'll make you lunch and we can eat there together. Or perhaps I can treat you to a restaurant. How does that sound?"

Kaoru seemed to consider this for a moment, her smile blossoming once again.

"Alright. That sounds good! Just come by the dojo anytime," Kaoru replied, her tone held a definite challenge.

'_She doesn't think I'll come. She doesn't think I have the guts. She thinks I'm just trying to save face. I'll show you Kaoru. I'll come tomorrow!'_

"Well then, goodnight." Himura san and Kaoru bowed to me.

"Goodnight. I cannot thank you enough."

Himura san placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder as they turned to leave. Though his hand was light and gentle on her shoulder, I couldn't help but think he was challenging me as well. Challenging me to judge them, whatever their relationship might be. Challenging me to risk my reputation and reach out to them as they had so unselfishly reached out to me. Perhaps I was reading too much into things. Nevertheless I was determined to show them that I too, knew how to stand tall.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! I really do appreciate it. Until next time!**


End file.
